mlpfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Fluttershy
thumbthumb "Fluttershy" es una pegaso y uno de los personajes principales de la serie. Ella normalmente es tranquila y actúa de manera tímida (ya que ella es Extremadamente timida) y frecuentemente trata con los animales, representa el elemento de la Bondad. Fluttershy, (flutter = aleteo shy = timido) podria traducirse como "aleteo timido"... Desarollo Fluttershy está basada en Posey. Una poni de Tierra de la primera generación. Su diseño inicial, publicado en línea por Lauren Faust, se refiere a ella como "Posey" también. Su cutie mark eran tres rosas y mariposas cian, similares a la pegaso Sky Skimmer, perteneciente a la segunda generación. Su nombre, "Fluttershy" es compartido con una poni de la generación anterior, una entusiasta de la fotografía. Personalidad Es extremadamente tímida, pero en los momentos mas inesperados saca su furia interior, lo que se demuestra en el episodio "Dragón Shy" y "La Mirada", entre otros.thumb|Fluttershy es extremadamente tímida Habilidades Fluttershy al ser un pegaso, debería estar a cargo del clima como los demás, pero no lo hace thumb|Fluttershy en una sesión de fotografia.ya que es una muy mala voladora por lo que prefiere permanecer en tierra. Ella también tiene una gran habilidad de comunicación con todos los animales, ya sean pájaros, conejos o incluso grandes bestias como mantícoras o dragones, pero solo suele cuidar y preocuparse más por los animales pequeños a los que entrega su afecto a diario. Fluttershy posee un conejito como mascota, llamado Angel. Relaciones Twilight Sparkle: Visto en "Dragon Shy" ,Twilight 'nota la habilidad natural de Fluttershy para comunicarse y entender a los animales salvajes. Twilight suele velar por ella y trata de ayudarle a superar algunas de sus tantas fobias. 'Rainbow Dash: Fluttershy se lleva bien con Rainbow, aunque no tengan mucho contacto. Como las dos son pegasos y pueden ir a Cloudsdale, en el capítulo "Sonic Rainboom" Rainbow le pide que la acompañe y la apoye durante sus prácticas. Pero debido a su bajo volumen de voz, no es la más indicada para hacer una porra. Pinkie Pie: Pinkie respeta a Fluttershy, y es la unica a la que no le juega bromas, ya que es muy sensible y la más pequeña broma podria herir sus sentimientos. Se llevan bien, pero Fluttershy suele mostrar una actitud más madura ante ella. Applejack: Applejack también ayuda a Fluttershy con sus miedos, además de que siempre trata de comprenderla y portarse bien con ella. Además, por su comportamiento hacen el papel de madre-hija. Rarity: Fluttershy y Rarity son muy buenas amigas, casi como hermanas. Todas las semanas van juntas al Spa a relajarse y platicar un poco. Rarity se mostró celosa de ella cuando se volvió modelo (el mayor sueño de Rarity, por eso se vio afectada), pero solucionaron sus problemas. Fauna de Ponyville: Fluttershy siempre está dispuesta a hacer actividades y ayudar a diferentes animales que habitan en los alrededores de Ponyville, ya siendo enseñando a pájaros a cantar, hasta dando masajes a osos. Fluttershy 1.jpg fluttershy_and_big_macintosh_vector_by_bobthelurker-d4zjfx5.png adoptableshy.gif Fluttershy-stained-glass-my-little-pony-friendship-is-magic-27749024-720-720.png flurr.png|Fluttershy en la gala fluttershy con cola de caballo.png Dibujo de Fluttershy.png Fluttershy And Big Mac.jpg Twilight Sparkle Pinkie Pie Fluttershy Applejack R MyLittlePonyFriendshipisMagic1.jpg Fluttershy angry S02E19.png S2E19 Fluttershy line cut.png Golden Harvest and Shoeshine noticed Fluttershy S01E20.png Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash S2E15.png Spin pinkie pie and fluttershy spin by tomdantherock-d4in9h6.gif Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow and Spike standing S3E01.png Fluttershy 2.jpg PinkieyFluttershy.jpg Fluttershy sin cola.png 138568 - artist DawnAllies big macintosh fluttermac fluttershy shipping.png Fluttershy s gala dress by tocupine-d38udha.png 76278 - applejack artist-dimespin circle fluttershy mane six my little pony friends are awesome pinkie pie rainbow dash rarity twilight sparkle.jpg 640px-Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy celebrating with cider S02E15 (1).png 82429 - apple bloom artist ctb-36 cute Cutie Mark Crusaders fluttershy hnnnnng scootaloo sleeping Sweetie Belle.png Fluttershy 1.jpg Fluttershy cutie mark vector by ancientkale-d40r27q.png Fluttershy-fluttershy-28761150-712-580.jpg Fluttershy-and-Butterfly-fluttershy-27666700-900-895.png Fluttershy generations by aquaticneon-d5ayrky.jpg Fluttershy.gif Fluttershynadando.jpg Fondo de Fluttershy.jpg Fluttershy happy 2.png Fluttershy singing S2E7.png Fluttershy Pulling Rope.png Fluttershy S01E24.png Fluttershy OhMy.png Fluttershy oh yay E13-W 4 3257.png Fluttershy giggling.png Fluttershy excited S02E07.png Fluttershy excited 2.png Fluttershy 11.png Fluttershy carrying frogs S1E15.png Fluttershy staring at chickens S01E17.png Fluttershy's Dress.png Fluttershy but why-W 7 0226.png Fluttershy biendo tele.png Fluttershy kirby .png fluttershy en la gala.png descarga (12).jpg descarga (2)v.jpg images (16)m.jpg images (19)bmbcgh.jpg Princesses of Elements of Harmony.png 442px-Canterlot_Castle_Fluttershy_6.png Fluttershy melena liza.jpg fluttershy___wat__in_a_dress__by_thehellbean-d4rm9kn.png bebe fluttershy.jpg Flutteshy.jpg|este pegaso se llama fluttershy fluttershy_by_thenaro-d4a5k6q.png fluttershy__s_epic_yarn_by_scootloops-d4c5tjm.png|Fluttershy Epic Yarn images (39)zfdzvf.jpg Galería Curiosidades: *Es un año mayor que Pinkie Pie. Referencias de:Fluttershy en:Fluttershy it:Fluttershy no:Fluttershy pl:Fluttershy sv:Fluttershy Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Pegasos Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Primera Temporada Categoría:Segunda Temporada Categoría:Tercera Temporada Categoría:Personajes favoritos Categoría:Juguetes de Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Articulos Destacados Categoría:Articulos